Love over the years
by coolgrl123
Summary: Years have past and the boys are still living in the house and Wyatt even has a family of his own. But like everyone else they have to deal with the ups and downs of live. Really just about Wyatt and his wife.
1. Intro

Ok this story takes place when Wyatt is 28. He still lives in the house with his brother Chris. Wyatt is married to Mika, a witch who is an Ex demon. And Chris has a girlfriend who he is trying to tell her that he is a witch so he doesn't have to lie to her.

BIOS

Name: Mika

Age: 23

Looks: Megan Ewing .

Powerrs: is a black belt, very good with spells, Shimmering, Energy Balls,

Husband: Wyatt

Kids: Two year old son Lyric

Fourmonth old daughter Leyla

Job: Runs a bookshop/Candle store

Other: Her parents were both witches and her father beat her as a child. She discovered her power of Energy balls when he was beating her mother and she got mad and killed him. She became evil at this point. She met the brothers when she was 19 and was a demon. She was out to kill them and steal their powers. They were enemies for a year, never being able to take her down and she always blinded by hate to get to them. Slowly Wyatt began to fall in love with her. He was confused and Chris had made a potion to finally kill her. Wyatt then decided that her powers could help them and told Chris that they should take the evil out of her. They made a spell and did that. She agreed to work with them on the good side. She then began to fall in love with Wyatt too. They got married and then had a child.

Chapter one soon! Real soon.

Also when I start to write my story if you don't have nice things to say just don't say them. Thanks!


	2. First Power

Mika walked out of her and Wyatt's bedroom with her daughter on her hip. She looked at her watch; it read "9:13am". She walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She saw the TV on in the living room so she walked in and heard moaning. She turned around and saw Chris and his girlfriend Rebecca on the couch kissing and grabbing things. "Oh….well morning" she said smiling.

Chris and Rebecca looked up and Chris smiled and Rebecca blushed. Chris opened his mouth to talk but Mika put her hand up smiling "Please ignore me, just hope ya brushed your teeth" she said walking in the kitchen.

Mika was wearing some low rise jeans and deep V neck sweater that ended right above her belly button. She was no regular soccer mom. Her long dark hair was pulled back in pony tail. Her daughter pulled on big hoop earring.

Mika smiled as she saw her husband sitting at the table feeding Lyric. She smiled and kissed Lyric's head. She ran a hand threw his blonde hair. It was wavy and curled at the end of his ears like his father's did when he was a young child. Even thought Leyla was only a few months she had her mother's facial features. The smile that lit up a room and the dark hair.

"I have to go" Wyatt said standing up "I have to meet the band at the club". Wyatt had grown into P3 as years went by and now owned it. In the beginning it was hard for him but learned how to balance the ups and downs of it. He walked over to the sink and Leyla reached out for him and started to cry with open arms.

Wyatt turned around to get her and saw a demon behind them, but he wasn't moving. "Mika look" he said grabbing Leyla and pulling them to the other side of the table "What's wrong with it?" he said.

Mika shrugged she walked slowly over to the demon and pocked it with her finger. It fell to the ground. "It's frozen" she said. Wyatt bounced Leyla in his arms making her arms bounce as she laughed. Then the demon sat up unfrozen. Without thinking Mika shot a energy ball at it and it blew up.

Wyatt looked down at his daughter who was smiling at them "Particle Manipulation" he said to his wife.


	3. A deadly suprise

"I can't believe that my little girl has Particle Manipulation" Wyatt said smiling at his little girl who was sleeping in her crib.

"Yeah" Mika said walking over next to him near the crib "We just have worry about her blowing us up" she said. Wyatt laughed and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

Mika rested her head in his chest and took a deep breath taking in his smell.

"Hey does anyone know why Rebecca was frozen a minute ago?" Chris asked walking in the room. Wyatt took Mika's hand and led them out of the nursery so they could talk. "Well?" Chris asked.

"Leyla has Particle Manipulation" Mika said "Well we don't know about the blowing up part but were sure on the freezing part".

"Really that's great" said Chris smiling "Wish I could tell Rebecca, I mean she loves Leyla and Lyric" he said looking at the floor.

Wyatt and Mika looked at each other before Wyatt patted his brother's shoulder "Come on we'll talk in the car on the way to the club". Chris moaned and headed downstairs. Mika laughed and leaned up and gave Wyatt a kiss on the lips "Have a nice day" she said laughing.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"You and your brother" she said walking back in the nursery.

Mika walked over to the window and watched Chris and Wyatt get in the car and pull off.

She looked back down at her watch and saw she had an hour to get to the shop. Mika started to wonder where her mother was to watch Leyla and Lyric. Mika picked up the black cordless phone and dialed her mother's number as she walked in Lyric's room and smiled at him playing. She waited for ten rings until she got the machine. "Strange" she said to herself. Her mother always picked up her phone.

Mika and her mother were part of one of the most powerful families in the demonic world (now in the witch world), they always had to be on call in case of something.

Mika bitted her nails nervously and tapped her foot before dialing again. Still no answer, she brought Lyric into Leyla's room and told him to put on his force field. He had the same power as his father. She smiled at the orb around them and shimmed to her mother's apartment.

"Mom" Mika called. She could hear the eco though the empty halls. She headed to the kitchen and no one was there. She walked further into the kitchen and saw all the things on the table were knocked over. Like the plates in pieces and the flowers from the vase everywhere.

"Ok mom where are you" Mika said walking rather fast to her bedroom. It was the same as the rest of the house, Empty. She headed back to the kitchen and looked at the trail the things made like something was dragged over them. Mika followed them making sure to stay to the side not touching them. "Mom" she called again. She pushed the basement door open a little further then it was.

Mika stepping in and turned so she was looking down the stairs of the basement. Mika's hand covered her mouth and she stepped back falling over a mop. She shoo her head trying to get the image of her mother's dead body out of her head.


	4. Only a demon

Chris rubbed Mika's back as Wyatt stood over her mother trying to heal her. Mika had her hands over her face but Chris could tell she wasn't crying. "Its ok you know" he said "You should cry" he said.

Mika stood up rubbed her hands on her pants "Thanks Chris but don't have the time to cry. A witch never does we all know that. We get our bad news and we killed a demon. No crying" she said as she turned to her husband "Wyatt it's no use she's gone" Lets get back to the house so we can kill this demon".

Wyatt stood up and looked at her "Mika I'm so sorry" he said "But you should really take some time for yourself. I mean we don't even know that….a demon did this". Mika looked at her husband "Your kidding right, only a demon could do this ok!" she yelled "My mother is much stronger then some human! If she has to be killed it's only by a demon".

Wyatt walked towards her and reached her arms out to her. Mika pushed him away "Fine, I'll do it myself" she said shimmering herself out.

Mika opens her eyes to see herself in her and Wyatt's bedroom. She sits on the bed with her head in her hands "Pull it together Mika" she said "You don't have time to cry" she said hearing her daughter's cries from the next room.

It was quiet in the house but for the sound that her boots made as she walked across the hall to the nursery. "Hey baby girl" she said picking her up in her arms "Its ok mommy here". Mika grabbed her daughter's stuffed pig and headed up the attic stairs.

"Want to help mommy find a demon" she said as she walked over to her playpen in the attic. She placed her in there with her toys and walked over to the book.

"Daddy thinks mommy needs to cry but he's full of poopie" she said turning the pages in the book.

"This is going to take forever" she said seeing all the pages. She decided to use a spell she used a lot to scan the pages of the book.

"Demons and Witches,

Potions and Spells,

Give me the man who gave my mother hell" she said smiling as the pages flipped. She frowned as the book flipped to the end and closed. "What" she said "Ok" she said "Let's try this" she said turning to the window. "Ahh" she said turning back to the book.

"Demons are bad,

Witches are good,

Show me the thing and made my mommy sad" she said.

Once again the pages flipped and it closed again.

"Damm it" she said kicking the table over with the book.

"I told you that it wasn't a demon" Wyatt said from the doorway.

"You know what" she started pointing her finger at him "I know what I'm doing" she said,

"The police are going to find the guys so don't worry" he said walking over to her.

"I told you that a powerful source did this" Mika said.

Wyatt and Mika just looked at each other before their daughter broke the silence.

Mika moved to get her but Wyatt was already there holding her kissing her forehead saying nothing.

"I'm sorry" Mika said to his back "I just……my mother was strong and I need someone to blame for her death. I need someone to die with her and that's why I need it to be a demon" she said with her voice cracking.

Wyatt turned around after setting his daughter back down in her playpen. He put his hands to the side "I know, let me help you though this. Like how we get though everything" he said wrapping his arms around her.

Mika nodded her head in his big arms "I love you Wyatt"

"Right back at ya" Wyatt said leading her to the couch. He placed her down and sat next to her "If you cry it will help" he said.

She looked up at him "I don't think I can remember how" she said. Mika almost never cried. Sometimes at little things but when big things happen she kept it all inside.

"Well you can't use magic" Wyatt said stroking her hair.

Mika closed her eyes and thought about the memories of her mother. The first spell she taught her or the day she first shimmered out how scared she was, then her mother was there and she made her feel safe.

Soon as the memories flooded back to her so did the tears on her cheeks.


	5. Theres a way

_This takes a week after Mika's mother dies._

Mika walked down the stairs "Chris! I found the demon in the book" she said looking for him. Wyatt was at the club and had taken Lyric and Leyla was taking a nap. Mika had come home when she was at the shop and a demon attack her and Leyla. She didn't want to ruin Wyatt's time with Lyric foe he didn't get much so she called Chris instead.

"Chris!" she called again walking in the kitchen "There you are" she said seeing him hanging up the phone. "Um Mika that was the police, they said they found the killer" Chris said to her.

Mika set the book on the table "Oh really, well um I guess I should go down there" she said whipping her hands on her red jeans. Above her skirt she was wearing a black tube top with a red freedom star in the left corner. Her hair was in a tight bun with the tips sticking out. She ran a hand over her chain falling earrings.

"I found the demon" she said pushing the book to him "The spell is really simple, you think you can handle it" she said. "Yeah" Chris said "You take your time".

"Yeah" Mika said grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the door to her car.

On the way there she didn't feel well. She wasn't sure if it was because of seeing this man or the eggs she had for breakfast.

She pulled in the station and walked in "Hey DJ (Darryl jr.)" she said walking in.

"Hello Mika right this way" he said leading her down the hall. Mika took a deep breath and ready herself to see the man who killed her mother.

* * *

Mika walked back in the house and stepped back seeing Chris was being held upside down by a demon. "Grab the potion" he yelled pointing to the table where it was. She grabbed the potion and threw it at the demon. She covered her mouth as smoke filled the air. "Chris you ok?" she said waving her hand in front of her to clear the air. 

"Yeah" she heard and soon saw him whipping his clothes off "Sorry, I thought I could handle it".

"Its fine" Mika said running a hand over her head and tighten her bun.

"So" Chris said "How was it"

Mika looked at him "What do you think it was fun for me to see my mother's killer" she said "Sorry it just shook me up".

Chris nodded "Um Wyatt called and said he was going to stay late at the club, he orbed Lyric upstairs and is playing in his room"

"Thanks Chris" Mika said "I mean it" she said.

Chris nodded "Hey were family". Mika nodded "Well what about you" she asked walking with him to the kitchen "How's your blonde lover".

"Still in the dark" he said sitting on the counter "I mean its so hard keeping this secret from her"

"Well maybe you should tell her, I think it's about time" Mika said washing her face in the sink.

"But what if I loss her" Chris said "Or if she reports us" he said as he ran a hand over is face.

"She won't if she loves you and I can tell she does. Of course she is going to be taken back by the news and will leave you for a while" Mika said looking at him smiling "Or we can just erase her mind with a spell".

* * *

Mika sat in Leyla's bedroom and rocked her in her arms as she watched her son play on the floor. "Ok bedtime". Mika placed her daughter in the crib and picked up her crying son "No bed" he yelled as she walked across the hall. 

"Yes bed" Mika replied as she placed him in his bed "Want me to read you a story?" she asked picking up a book but the little boy was shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Ok nightie night" Mika smiled kissing her son on the head before shutting the light off and smiling at his face in the moonlight. As she turned around she could hear his force field go up.

* * *

When Wyatt got home from the club the time read "3:21". He took off his shoes and his shirt and crawled into bed wrapping his arms around Mika. 

Mika smiled at the warmth her husband made around her. Wyatt was soon asleep but not Mika. She couldn't stop getting that face out of her head. The face of her mother's killer.

It looked so familiar yet so not, it didn't make sense to her so how was she going to tell Wyatt or Chris, she always used to go to her mother when she was confused but now she couldn't. Or maybe she could.

Mika slipped out of Wyatt's arms and headed up to the attic.


	6. I have a feeling

The attic's air was closer then downstairs. Mika shut the window and rubbed her hands over her arms. She was only wearing some girl green plaid boxers and a baby white tee which didn't even cover all her body.

She grabbed the book and sat on the chair with a blanket around her as she flipped though the pages. Mika yawned as she the hours passed with the pages; she still had not found what she wanted. She still had that feeling it was a demon that killed her mother and her mother always told her to follow her feelings.

Mika hadn't realized that she feel asleep until she was being shaken awake bye Wyatt "Mika wake up" he said softly shaking her. Mika brushed his hand away "What" she said opening her eyes to see she was in bed "How did I get here?".

"I found you upstairs and brought you down here" Wyatt told her as he sat next to her "What were you doing with the book?"

Mika shrugged "Nothing" she said as she got out of the bed "Just updating it".

Wyatt watched his wife go to the closet and picked out a white lace vest and some black pants. She went in the bathroom and came out dressed with her hair lightly curled hanging down her back she walked over to the dresser and looked at the clock "Wyatt it's almost eleven! I need to get to the shop and where are the kids?" she asked running out the room.

"There at the magic school" Wyatt told her following her "Calm down my love" Wyatt said wrapping his arms around her. "Oh no" Mika giggled "I have to go but I'll see you for lunch" she said grabbing her jean jacket and bag.

She kissed him on the lips and headed downstairs and out to her car. When she got to the shop her employee Frank was already there. "Hey there" he said as she headed to the back. "Hi sorry for my lateness" she said smiling at him. She hung up her coat and bag and sat at her desk.

An hour later she was done with her paperwork and walked to the front of the shop.

"You mind if I take an early lunch?" Frank asked.

"No go ahead" Mika told him as she watched him leave she looked around and headed to the top level to look at some books on demons.


End file.
